


She Fell in Love with a Dead Man

by mochaangel



Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaangel/pseuds/mochaangel
Summary: Lydia Deetz was in love with the Ghost with the Most. The most corny puns, the most disgusting habits, and the most likeliness that he really didn't feel the same way she did. But Lydia Deetz knew she couldn't dwell on this for too long, Beetlejuice was still her best friend she wouldn't trade that for the world on a plate. So, she'd just have to get over it.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Her Fault

There wasn’t a warning, no big flashing signs, no ear-splitting sirens, nothing that could have given Lydia a modicum of wariness to her current situation.

But here she was, in college, finishing up her internship in the city’s largest publishing company, getting every scholarship and awarded every honour available to her. And Lydia Deetz was in love with a dead man.

_ Still _ in love with a dead man, she mused fondly. 

Lydia twirled in her long skirt feeling a flutter of nerves tickle her insides. She repressed a set of giggles and she opted to release a self-satisfied sigh. She was finally free of overdue assignments and the smell of luke-warm coffee clinging to all of her clothes.

Tonight was the _Scarnevale_ in the Neitherworld and Lydia had cleared her entire weekend to spend it worry-free away from her life in the Outerworld and celebrate it in her life with-

“Babes!”

An unladylike yowl ripped from her throat as Lydia whipped her gaze to the arrival of her best friend smiling in smug anticipation behind her childhood vanity. 

“Did the party start without me? No one gave me the memo!” A pamphlet shot up from his sleeve, and Beetlejuice opened it, reading it with vigor.

Lydia giggled freely this time, Beetlejuice's antics always putting her in a good mood.

"You wish." She teased as he tossed the flyer away. 

"Well if the party 'ain't here, then what are we doin' standing around like stiffs!" Beetlejuice practically jumped out of view trying to make his point. "C'mon, babes. You know what to do." His wry smirk sent her heart into motion and she had the urge jump into his arms.

"Beetlejuice." She loved seeing him nearly holler in success every time he goaded her into saying his name. She thought it was adorable.

"Beetlejuice." Lydia could spend her life looking into his grimy face just to watch him smile and laugh and grin from ear to ear.

"Beetlejuice." As the world shifted Lydia wasted no time hopping into the Neitherworld like she always did. Beetlejuice caught her and she held on closely as he revealed the utter vastness of Scarnevale. 

It was a crowd among crowds of ghouls that Lydia saw amongst her. She could have simply reveled in the odd beauty of it all but Beetlejuice tugged her this way and that to games and shows and food. However, the crowd was thick and too much of everything was going on that Lydia finally lost her ghost.

It didn't panic her too suddenly as she was tipsy from the various drinks she was offered once Beetlejuice disappeared. And most Neitherworld residents liked her, which was always a little surprising seeing as most of them detested her friend.

Lydia swept through the crowd, the citizens parting as they recognized their only breathing visitor panting and sweating like no one in their world really did. She found a wall to lean on as she poured the rest of her _Choke and Rum_ down her throat without gagging out the odd remains. 

Dizzy amongst the rush, Lydia’s search for her best friend was more jovial than urgent in the camaraderie with the dead people who knew her better than most of the living. 

Eventually, Lydia found her way to a tent that glowed in an orange jack-o-lantern kind of way. Hazy girlish giggling almost deterred her from peeking inside, but then she heard a familiar gruff scoff that she recognized so easily that her feet turned on reflex and she found herself looking into the curtains. 

Lydia certainly wasn’t too surprised seeing Beetlejuice drowning himself in whiskey and girls, he was Beetlejuice after all. It wasn’t like Lydia didn’t know her affections weren't unrequited either but she couldn’t help the way she froze in place, just watching. 

She knew she was being silly but before Lydia was able to find the resolve to pick Beetlejuice up, a shrill sort of laughter stopped her again.

"For a sleazy cheap skate, Betel you sure are _generous_." A bewitching woman leaned against Beetlejuice in a way Lydia usually only fantasized about and she had to blink to really make out the words that fell out of their mouths. 

"Only fer you, _boo-tiful_." Beetlejuice winked as he went to stroke the back of this gorgeous ghoul while also spilling his drink in splashes on another girl who was clinging to him. 

"Only for me?" The ghoul remarked and it seemed to send a wave of giggles out to the other girls who were watching Beetlejuice interact with them. "Oh, Beetlebrain you're such a liar!"

A topless waitress poured more whiskey into Beetlejuice's glass as he seemed entranced with the hand of the girl as she cupped his cheek. 

Lydia stood by feeling uncomfortable and a little forgotten. She decided she should head back and enjoy the party, Beetlejuice was fine and she knew he could catch up later. He's just having his own fun, there was nothing wrong with that.

"Everyone in the Neitherworld knows you'd drop double dead for your little breather side piece." 

Lydia clutched the curtain, her heart stopping for a fraction as she registered that they were referring to her. She strained her ears and shut her eyes tight, hoping that Beetlejuice would respond to her quip. Hoping that she'd get a small sliver of what he really felt for her.

Lydia wished on the wrong star that night.

"Ha!" A wicked cackle that Lydia used to adore felt heavy in her heart. "Ya' mean Lydia? That kid?" And only seemed to grow heavier and heavier. Like sludge was being poured into her chest slowly and quickly at the same time. 

"Honey, she's a cute lil' tyke but c'mon! She ain't really ma' type. Not like you." 

"I'mma real man's man, and that means I need a real women's woman, if ya' know what I mean?"

"I mean, you know the ol' B-man's motto! Never trust the livin', not when  _ you _ are drop dead gorgeous."

The shrieking laughs as Beetlejuice played his bit for as long as he could manage muffled out as Lydia found herself marching further and further away. She saw the silhouette of the roadhouse rise higher in the distance and Lydia realized she was sprinting.

Lydia tried to level her breaths as she eased herself to a brisk walk but found the sticky wetness of tears stain her cheeks. So she ran again, holding back whatever disgusting feelings she had until she flung herself into the door back to her world.

And Lydia sobbed. 

Of course, of course. Beetlejuice wasn't shy about who he wanted and what he liked. He was hundreds of years old, of course she wasn't who he'd pick. A short, spindly, little kid would always be one to his eyes.

It didn't matter that they were a dynamic duo, partners in grime! It was all just a fun game to Beetlejuice…

Not that it wasn't fun to Lydia either. And it wasn't like Beetlejuice had actual distaste for her, their history and his remarks really didn't reflect that. Just that she wasn't his type.

Lydia looked down on the ring on her right finger. Her tears died down once she tried to rationalize her thoughts.

It was fitted perfectly to her ring finger and while she barely thought about it back when Beetlejuice first gave it to her, she remembered an odd fact about how some widows would switch their wedding rings to their right hand as to signify they had a departed spouse.

It used to make Lydia giddy as a teenager, it used to make her giddy as an adult. Now though, the shiny surface of the ring made her tired and she took it off and placed it under her pillow. She sighed and rolled herself deep beneath her blanket, cuddling into her own warmth.

Lydia loved Beetlejuice. That was still unfortunately true.

Beetlejuice was her best friend. Again, still true. 

She didn't want to lose anything she had with Beetlejuice just because she happened onto a conversation she wasn't a part of. 

It was her fault for falling in love with a dead man. All Beetlejuice did was speak openly with his wit and bravado, Lydia couldn't blame him for that. She loved that about him. She loved so much about him.

And she wasted so much time loving him she didn't realize that it was all just in her head. She really had deluded herself for all these years hadn't she? That Beetlejuice would feel the pink, mushy feelings she knew he hated like the plague. _Hell, he liked the plague better!_

Well, no more! Her friendship with Beetlejuice meant a helluva lot more to her than a cheesy high school crush. She needed to move past this, get some new ground to walk on. 

Wasn't there a guy at work who wanted to take her out a couple weeks back? He was kind of sweet, and didn't have a bad taste in music. Not a bad start. Lydia resolved herself as she sent a text to ' _Isaac from Editorial_ '. Her anxiety lessened when he replied enthusiastically. 

Friday, next week at 9 o'clock. The small time bar owned by the barber's daughter down on Bird street. 

Beetlejuice usually wasn't home by those times in a week so Lydia decided not to press her wounds by conflicting a day where she wouldn't be able to spend time with the ghost.

Lydia breathed and her head spun with whatever excuse she'd use to ensure Beetlejuice wouldn't find out about what she had heard. With a one more solid inhale, she decided that she knew how to move past this and in just a couple weeks everything would be back to normal.

A quick shower, a long sleep, maybe some odd-end adventures in the Neitherworld until her date. She'd be refreshed and able to be the proper best friend she knew Beetlejuice adored.

Lydia's heart broke tonight, she knew that for sure. But by now, she was an expert at cleaning Beetlejuice's messes.


	2. When did that Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice finds out some truths he is unsure if he is willing to accept

Beetlejuice’s night was ruined. Flat broke and unable to relieve the tension he had built up for the week. That, and Lydia was acting strange. Not the usual brand of weirdness she wore daily, but...distant. Which was ridiculous because she was always by his side. Not tonight though. By this time Lydia was usually getting ready for bed and he had the entire night to himself to indulge in whatever vices he kept away from Lydia. 

He trusted Lydia with his afterlife but he really didn’t want to let her see how his drunk ramblings would get him into trouble. He barely remembered those nights and he knew they were probably too embarrassing for Lydia to ever let him live it down. He was only blessed with the knowledge that Lydia went home early when he was seduced into getting wasted with some Dante’s girls during _Scarnevale_. 

Boy, did he dodge a bullet there.

However, the soft sounds of busy-ness caught Beetlejuice’s ears and he noticed the mirror he had in Lydia's room was alight and bustling. With a curious glance, Beetlejuice was about to ask what she was doing before his jaw hung open at the sight of Lydia pulling a dress down to her thighs. Just her thighs. The shortest dress he had ever seen Lydia wear, and the shapeliest, as it wrapped her up like some classy little present.

She was humming to herself as she pulled up sheer stockings and shiny shoes from her bed. Her makeup was sharper and smooth, not accentuating the roundness of her cheeks like it usually did but defined the slope of her jaw and the fullness of her lips. 

Beetlejuice didn’t know he was holding back a gulp. 

With eyes attached to Lydia’s form, he followed her as she seemed to fiddle with something. Taking a small shiny object in her hand and finding a plastic bag full of shiny chains and strings she got from her jewellery making kit. She seemed to pluck a chain out with a gentle tug, as to not tangle the wires.

He watched as Lydia pulled the object through a thin golden chain and clasped it around her neck. She looked different, beautiful for sure, however, Beetlejuice noticed something amiss with her attire.

"Yer not...wearing your ring." He said slowly, as if realizing the change in the moment. 

"Beetlejuice?" Lydia's head turned to her mirror, her shocked expression as cute as ever even with the different brush of makeup painted on her face. But Beetlejuice didn't dwell on her surprise for too long as his eyes darted to her right hand and the absence of the turquoise gem that always kept place on her ring finger, it sent an odd sensation up his spine.

"Oh, don't worry Beej, the ring is right here." Lydia lifted her necklace to reveal the ornament she hung onto her neck was the ring, _his_ ring. Beetlejuice swallowed back _something_.

"Why aren't ya' wearin' it?" Beetlejuice gave a pause and felt his finger twitch as Lydia calmly placed the necklace beneath her dress and he caught the glimpse of some lacey little number he had no recollection of Lydia ever owning before. "Ya' know, like you always do?" 

Lydia seemed to fidget at that, her tongue poking at her cheek as if deliberating a proper answer. "It just didn't really seem appropriate for tonight." 

"And what exactly is _tonight_?" Beetlejuice took another panning look at Lydia and felt himself hold back a low whistle as he really took in the shapes and curves of the dress that hugged her body. "I don't remember planning a night out on the town, babes." 

He grinned impishly while not expecting a new little adventure like this, Beetlejuice was not about to decline a chance of wild partying. 

"I thought you were going to be busy." 

Beetlejuice cracked his head up to Lydia's face unsure if he heard her correctly. Was Lydia planning to go out, _like that_ alone?

A sharp churn in his stomach immediately told him he didn't like that idea at all.

"Whatcha' mean by that, Lyds?"

Lydia seemed to eye him as if he'd grown an extra head and Beetlejuice had to do a once over just to double check that he hadn't. 

"Beetlejuice." Her jaw set and Beetlejuice felt confused as this rush of anger seemed to come from nowhere. But he watched Lydia slowly unwind and released a sound of exasperation and defeat. Whatever she lost, he didn't know.

"I'm trying to get laid tonight. Usually, a week or two on Fridays, you plan some night off to yourself so I thought this was a good night to do the same." Lydia curled a strand of her hair around her finger, smiling as if a fun little secret was finally let out. “So I got a date, tonight.”

Beetlejuice's eyes popped in his sockets. 

Not out of his sockets but simply popped with a sound not unlike a balloon. He had to remove his head and shake it vigorously so two eyeballs would roll back into place like a lottery wheel rolling out that week's lucky number. He felt anything but fortunate this evening. Lydia Deetz, his cute little breather best friend was looking for a romp with some rando he _for sure_ had not heard about in any capacity. 

"H-hey babes, if you wanted to get laid, ya' shoulda' just said so!" Beetlejuice felt himself pull himself past the mirror, trying his damnest to enter Lydia's room even though he knew she hadn't said his name the proper three times. But he had to get out there, pull Lydia back in, and forget this little incident ever happened. Hell, he'd even watch a _Boris Todeath_ marathon if it meant Lydia wouldn't go ahead with whatever she was planning.

"We can lay in bed and laze around ‘til the cows come home." The distant mooing was enough of a warning for Beetlejuice to vacate higher in the air as a stampede nearly trampled him. Beetlejuice, assured his little bit would be enough to keep Lydia here like it always did, watched as Lydia shook her head. Not in her usual fondness but in a way that made her brow furrow and smile seem almost sad. 

"I appreciate the offer but- oh crap!" She looked down on her watch and Beetlejuice flinched back a little as Lydia hopped on her heels, quickly grabbing her purse and coat and taking strides to the door. "I'll see you later BJ!" He watched as Lydia rushed out with barely time for any other word to be said.

Beetlejuice sat there, his fingers drumming on the sides of her vanity and his teeth grinding, thinking and unthinking about what was happening right now. Lydia was definitely not like _this_ earlier in the week, and he didn’t remember any changes that would have implied Lydia to start...dating. This came without warning and he was not prepared for it, hell, he never really thought about it.

Beetlejuice knew Lydia was a breather, they grew up and had to do stuff. Lydia was always a little stressed about how intense school work had become since going to college, and how much fun her internship was now that her supervisor trusted her with various projects. But Lydia never mentioned a _love_ life. The memories of Lydia swooning over sick puppy love stories flashed through his head, she always was a romantic though.

Beetlejuice glanced at the clock, watching the hands race like snails ever since Lydia left. Beetlejuice had little respect for anyone let alone their privacy, except Lydia’s. But he knew as long as she kept her ring on person he could find her anywhere. Besides, it wasn’t like Lydia was experienced with dating, she might have gone out with some kind of sicko! Hell, he was her best-goddamn-friend and he had the right to know if Lydia was gonna stretch herself out thin for someone who wouldn’t know how good they had it.

In a twitch Beetlejuice found himself tailing Lydia as she entered a bar. Was Lydia finally old enough to hold her liquor? He should treat her out. She was nervously looking in and around taking timid steps to the bar. Then her eyes lit up, and so did another pair from across the counter and Beetlejuice almost gagged as this man practically _skipped_ towards his Lyds.

Lydia seemed to giggle or have a small aneurysm at this boy’s antics and Beetlejuice watched carefully as they settled themselves near the entrance of the bar. 

Beetlejuice evaluated this new attachment to Lydia’s hip, how he seemed to swoon and melt under Lydia’s gaze. How this chump licked his lips at Lydia’s dress and hid no shame in telling her what he thought, his hand brushing Lydia’s thigh with no qualms of personal space. Beetlejuice fumed but he _couldn’t do anything_!

Not when Lydia was just as bad. Smiling and flirting at this man’s unabashed advances, leaning close to whisper _something_ in his ear that he’d have paid money to hear as it seemed to only make this _stranger_ more eager and confident.

The night continued and Beetlejuice couldn’t bear how slow it all went. Not that it was boring, but how he wished he would get bored. But he couldn’t, not with how Lydia was glowing with every terrible joke that other guy was spouting, not when he watched her down tequila shots without so much as a flinch, not when she looked at that nobody, asshole, little whatever, with a sweet gaze that he recognized was usually reserved for him.

Beetlejuice didn’t know how much he could take.

But he did, eventually. When Lydia’s night shifted from the bar to a dingy little bachelor pad. When Beetlejuice could see that the flash of lace he spotted before was a red lingerie that left little to the imagination. When she started making delicious little noises that crescendoed to sounds that put his best wet dream to shame. He didn’t realize he cracked, but when she went to remove her ring and place it carelessly on a table, her eyes concentrated on this grabby, needy, clingy little parasite, the lights flickered off.

The room went frigid, fractals of ice grew frantically on the glassy surfaces of the room. He made sure to scratch the man’s back in a long and painful swipe that lingered and festered and made him sweat. Beetlejuice watched him turn to no one behind him, except to the hallway out, where the lights were off but the darkness fell much deeper than what was natural. A movement would register, a clacking that would echo behind the cups of his ears, a multitude of spiny, twisting, sharp legs moving in tandem between the darkness.

Beetlejuice watched him faint.

And he laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Even as Lydia found him after the initial confusion, glaring viciously as he continued to cackle. But he couldn’t help it! He felt the sensation of relief. Not from simply stopping Lydia from going forward on her drunk escapade, or that the little nuisance was knocked out for the count. 

No, Beetlejuice felt the wash of relief as he realized that man was afraid of bugs. And Lydia loved bugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:]

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is for the sole purpose of making me feel sad. If you feel sad, that's just collateral damage.


End file.
